The blood that binds
by darkspace 911
Summary: This storie takes place some years after D.O.A 4. Kasumi has been alowed back into the clan in reward for her fight against alpha 152. Ayane is head of the Hajin mon clan. The two are still far apart will nothing brige the gap?
1. Chapter 1

This storie thakes place some years after D.O.A. 4. Kasumi has been alowed back into the clan as reward for her fight aganst Alph 152. Ayane is now head of the Hajin Mon clan. The two have learned to respect each others skill. But their is a dark resentment between them. Will nothing bridge the gap between them?

The ten year old girl crept from one shadow to the next. Her black garments helped to conceal her from the village guards. A swell of pride well up within her as she avoided each patrol. Carefully she made her way around back alleys and empty side streets to the village edge where her destination abruptly came into view. A small sign nailed onto a thick wooden pole stood before her. The symbol of the Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon carved upon its worn surface. The girl looked past the sign at the small dark path beyond. She glanced back at her well lit village feeling a sudden chill run through her. Her mother had admonish her several time for what she though was her unhealthy interest about the Hajin Mon compound. But her mother's stories of ghosts haunting the forest path and of the flesh eating demons that hunted the wooded area only served to fire the girl's curiosity. Swallowing hard she slipped past the sign post and keeping to the shadows made her way up the dirt path.

She'd traveled only a few feet when the sound of the night crickets went silent. She hurried off the path thinking that someone might be coming. Yet from her hiding place in the brush she saw no one. She moved back to the path concerned when the crickets chirp did not return. She traveled faster now the dark and silence about her beginning to play tricks with her mind. She thought she could see the night wind blowing threw the trees yet the leaves made no sound. The path she followed grew thin and was suddenly swallowed up by the forest floor. The trees and shrubs seemed to close in around her, reaching for her with dark twisted limbs.

The ten year old girl now felt the claws of panic begin to dig into her. She began to run through the forest all thoughts of stealth lost. Something in the trees above her leapt down. Remembering her training the girl rolled left feeling the vibration as the demon landed moments later. She spun and faced the back shadow it demonic face glinting in the moonlight. Her heart slammed in her chest and her mouth was desert dry. Yet she stood her ground knowing that if she were to run it would take her from behind. Assuming the stance of the Mugen Tenshin she waited for the demon to charge. The demon lowered itself on its hunches its hands resting on its knees.

"That stance is Tenshin. You are from the village below." A muffled female voice stated a fact more then asked a question. The girl muscles froze in surprise at the sound of a human voice. Looking closer she realized that the horrid night creature before her was nothing more than a woman in a demons mask. Anger boiled up within the girl at being fooled so easily. No one had the right to embarrass her in that way. Clenching her teeth she attacked the woman. Using a technique her mother had taught her the girl moved with blurring speed making it seem as if she had disappeared. Forming her hand into a knife blade she struck for the woman's abdomen. The woman moved casually away from the attacking hand. As the girl passed the woman gently tapped her on the right shoulder with two extended fingers. The girl felt like she'd been struck in the shoulder with a stone. Slamming to the ground shoulder first the girl skidded to a stop in the dirt.

"Never attack in anger." The woman readjusted her pose so she faced the girl. "It clouds you chi and puts you off balance."

The girl rebounded from her fall and resumed her stance.

"If you keep this up you'll only end up getting hurt." The woman counseled. The angry child ran at the hunched woman. This time she decided to use something her uncle had shown her. With a shout she placed her weight on her right hand swinging one leg at the woman's caf and the other at her head. The woman didn't even bother to move this time merely raising her hand to meet the kick aim at her head. A scream of pain exploded from the girl as her legs struck something that felt like granite. All the strength left the ten year olds body as she clutched her injured legs and wept.

"You should listen to you betters child." The woman moved over to the girl and softly lifted the child's legs. "Hush now." The woman's voice took on a soothing tone. "That kind of weeping dose not befit one of the Mugen Tenshin." Bowing her head slightly the woman began to chant something under her mask. The girls tears dried up as the pain in her legs faded and then vanished completely. The woman took a deep cleansing breath then let the child's legs go. "Your style is good." The woman removed her mask and smiled at the girl. But your execution is still untested." Casually the woman brushed her purple hair away of her eyes. "What's your name child?"

"Shoko." The ten year old utter softly as she looked from her pain free legs to the purple haired Kunoichi. "Shoko Tenshin."

"Shoko Tenshin." The female ninjas smile faltered for a moment. "Daughter of Kasumi Tenshin?"

"Kasuni is my mother's name." Shoko rose to her feet and bowed to the woman. "What did you do to my legs?"

The purple haired woman stood looking down at Shoko. "That was nothing. Now tell me what,"

"Are you Hajin Mon?" Shoko interrupted the Kunoichi.

"Yes, but,"

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Shoko bowed deeply to the woman. "May I have your name?"

"It's Aya- now wait a moment"

"Shall we go Aya?" Shoko began to step around the woman.

"Go?" The Kunoichi turned to follow Shoko.

"Yes, to the Hajin Mon compound."

The woman grabbed Shoko by the collar. "The only place you're going is home to bed little Shoko. Where all good little princesses should be at this hour."

"But you don't understand you have to let me go to the Hajin compound!" Shoko squirmed in the ninjas grip. The woman spun Shoko around to face her.

"And just why my I ask do I have to let you do anything?"

"Because!" Shoko fumed once again. "As a member of the royal family you have to do what I say and if you don't I'll just tell my Uncle Hayate on you!" A smile of triumph crossed Shoko face.

A look of pure mischief filled the purple haired Kunoichis expression.

"I think I'll take my chances." She chuckled as she picked the struggling Shoko up under her arm and replacing her mask walking calmly back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 1

Shoko struggled with all her might to break free of Kunoichi's grip. But nothing she did, not kicking or punching the woman's leg and arm, not even biting her, made any difference. Although when she sank her teeth into the ninja's arm, Shoko heard the woman curse about spoiled princesses under her breath. Shoko stopped her wild attempts to be free when they entered the streets of her village. She thought the Hajin would turn her over to the first patrol they encountered. Yet the guards they approached either made a wide circle around them or avoided them completely. Any villagers still on the streets ran to the closest building, tracing a sign against evil as they passed. Sensing Shoko's stillness, the woman stopped.

"What's wrong?" the female ninja asked Shoko through her mask. "Have you finally decided to give up and go home?"

"No!" Shoko shouted. "It's just—" Her tone quieted. "What are they all afraid of? I mean, it's not like any of them are in trouble or anything."

The woman set Shoko down and kneeled in front of her. "Look at me," the woman instructed. "Aren't you afraid?"

Shoko took a step back. The dark purple demon mask the woman wore was scary, but only in the dark. Here in the well-lit streets of the village it looked plain. The woman's hood and gi, also a dark purple, were of the same style as many of the other warriors Shoko had seen walking the streets. The only difference she could find was that the woman's arms were bare to her shoulders, And that the upper sides of her uniform was some type of fish netting.

"You look okay to me," Shoko shrugged.

"Do I?" The woman chuckled again. "I don't think the people feel the same way."

"Well then, they're just stupid." The angry look came back to Shoko's face.

"Don't worry," the woman sighed behind her mask. "I'm use to it." Raising her mask, the Hajin Mon smiled at Shoko.

Shoko stepped closer to the woman, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Why are your eyes like that?" she whispered.

"Like what?" The woman pulled back a little from Shoko.

"They're red," Shoko marveled. "Can I get eyes like yours?"

A dark look entered the woman's expression, causing Shoko to take another step back.

"Radu gave me these." A dark bitterness entered the Kunoichi's tone. Seeing the look on Shoko's face, the woman closed her eyes and recomposed her expression. "Now, little Shoko, are you going to walk back to the village temple or do I have to carry you there?"

"No," Shoko kicked the dirt with her foot. "I can walk."

"Good." The Hajin Mon lowered her mask. "Then let's go—I think we've caused enough commotion here for one night." She gently urged the child forward as they resumed their walk.

Shoko had a sinking feeling as they approached the temple grounds. The whole building and grounds were lit up as bright as day. She could see shadows of countless people running back and forth. The sounds of rice paper screens were being pulled open and slammed shut.

"It would seem as if they lost something," The Hajin Mon muttered behind Shoko. "I wonder what that could be."

"Halt!" Four elite guards appeared around them. Yet, when they looked at the purple clad ninja beside Shoko, they dropped their hands to their sides and lowered themselves on one knee. "Forgive us, Ayane-sensei!" The guard leader touched his head to the dirt. "We had orders to stop anyone on the grounds! One of the princesses has disappeared and…" The captain lost his voice as he looked closer at Shoko.

"I hardly think running around in a panic will solve anything," Ayane stated flatly. "As for the runaway," Ayane lightly shoved Shoko to one of the guards. The elite ninja gathered the girl up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Ayane-sensei." The captain caused Ayane to pause from her attempt to exit quietly. "Hayate-sensei will want some type of report." A nervous edge wormed its way through the captain's voice. "He will want to see you as well."

Ayane, her mask over her face, turned to face the kneeling captain. She took a step toward him and looked down at the top of his head.

"Are you telling me I cannot leave?" a flat voice came from behind the demon mask telling the captain he treaded on rice paper.

"No, Ayane-sensei!" The captain rubbed his forehead deeper into the dirt. "I would never presume to have authority over the Master of the Hajin Mon! I spoke out of turn—please forgive me!"

Ayane was quiet for a tense moment, then nodded to the captain once and turned to walk into the temple proper. The guard captain waited until she was out of sight before he breathed again. Then, recovering his composure, he ordered his men to resume their post, thanking the gods for their protection as he resumed his.

Scene 2

The temple had quieted somewhat by the time Ayane reached its main door. The sentries pulled the doors aside as she approached. The smooth, polished floors of the main hall reflected the light of strategically placed oil lamps. Large red and gold pillars lined the room, supporting a high, vaulted ceiling. Doors veiled by painted lithographs exited the hall at spaced intervals. At the end far end of the hall was a raised tier with a mat and armrest. Ayane walked with the entire honor and rank afforded her. Reaching the lip of the tier, she lowered herself slowly to a sitting position and waited.

The hall was deathly silent but she felt the eyes of many upon her. Some wondering, some distrustful, all were hostile. This was but one of the many reasons Ayane hated coming here. The door behind the tier opened and a tall, well-built man dressed in a white yucata entered. Ayane noticed a few more worry lines had been added to his rugged features. More grey strands peppered his shoulder-length auburn hair. He bowed to her before taking his seat on the mat. She returned the bow in kind.

"The Master of the Hajin Mon is welcome and does us great honor with her visit." His tone was respectful and remote, just as she had expected.

"The Lord of the Mugen Tenshin pays us great honor by receiving us unannounced." Ayane mirrored his tone as was expected of her.

"It has been told to me that you brought a gift with you upon your arrival here. May I inquire how it came into your possession?"

Ayane was about to speak when a small movement behind Hayate caught her attention. From behind her mask, she could just make out the small shape of a child as it huddled in the shadow of the door Hayate had come from. She smiled at the skill Shoko showed at eluding her watchers so quickly.

"I was returning home when I spotted young Shoko wandering lost in the woods," Ayane said as Shoko scrunched even closer to the door. "She had gone out to get her mother some flowers," Ayane lied, "and had gotten lost." Ayane saw the girl relax.

"Flowers?" Hayate frowned. "That does not sound like Shoko?"

"Like mother, like daughter." Ayane kept rigid so that Hayate would not see how much she wanted to burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"We have prepared a small meal within the temple. It would give us great satisfaction if you would stay but a little."

Ayane felt the stares about her intensify. She was about to refuse when a woman spoke from where Shoko had been moments before.

"Please stay, Ayane." The woman was dressed in a white kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. She came forward and knelt before Ayane. "Give me a chance to thank you for returning my daughter." She had the same color hair as Hayate, but it was deeper and fuller than his. Her brown eyes looked hopefully at Ayane. Then, as if remembering her manners, she quickly bowed a deep, long-lasting bow.

"Please," Hayate muttered. "I'm sure Shoko would like to thank you too." Hayate looked over his shoulder and the ten-year-old girl crept out of the doorway.

Ayane sighed heavily in defeat at such an overwhelming force. She nodded her acceptance and stood.

Shoko sprinted to her before Hayate or Kasumi could stop her. Grabbing Ayane's hand, she pulled the Hajin Mon lord into the back living quarters of the temple.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ayane patiently allowed Shoko to pull her from one room of the living quarters to the next, Shoko's excited voice filling the

Ayane patiently allowed Shoko to pull her from one room of the living quarters to the next, Shoko's excited voice filling the small hallways and reverberating off the walls. Ayane was almost thankful when Kasumi, Shoko's mother, finally interrupted the ten-year-old ball of energy.

"Shoko," Kasumi knelt down beside her daughter. "Why don't we let O'Sensei Ayane bathe and change before it gets too late?"

"But I haven't shown her my room yet!" Shoko complained.

"There'll be time for that after we eat. And you need to bathe and change as well, young lady. Remember, we still have to talk about what you did tonight." All the enthusiasm drained out of Shoko on the news that her mother had not magically forgotten her escape.

"Okay," Shoko kicked the floor. Deflated, she plodded off in the direction of her room, looking back over her shoulder occasionally in hopes of a reprieve. When she was out of sight, Kasumi showed her half sister to the room she'd picked out for her. The room was plain like most of the others, with a mat and a small dressing table as its only furnishings. What it did have was a view facing the Hajin Mon compound and the mountains beyond. Ayane nodded her acceptance as she moved to the small table.

"There is a change of clothing inside the table." Kasumi remained at the door, her hands neatly folded before her. "A bath has been prepared in the adjacent room. Can I get you anything else?" A note of hope seemed to linger in Kasumi's voice. Ayane removed her mask and gently placed it on the table top. Turning her head, she looked at Kasumi for a long moment, then closed her eyes and gently shook her head no. Kasumi's optimistic expression sank. She bowed to Ayane and slowly slid the door shut. Ayane waited until she heard her half-sister's footsteps move down the hall before she turned back to look at the mask. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly as if reliving an old memory—or accepting a past regret. Shaking off the mood, Ayane stripped off her gi, folded it neatly on the mat and proceeded to her warm, welcoming bath.

Ayane smoothed the wrinkles out of the kimono she wore. It was a deep purple with a white cherry blossom pattern. It felt a little tight in the chest, but then it hadn't been made for her. The design told her that. Still, it didn't look bad on her, and as long as the color wasn't pink she could wear it. Kneeling down at the table's small mirror, she combed her neck-length purple hair dry. A storm had begun to brew as she bathed, and the smell of rain was thick in the air though it hadn't begun yet. She looked out the patio door at the flashing sky.

"An ill omen," Ayane thought. "Perhaps it was a mistake to remain." Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. A second later it was pulled aside and Shoko entered. She hurried over to the kneeling Ayane and plopped down beside her.

"Mother sent me to tell you the food is ready." Shoko smiled. Ayane returned Shoko's smile, then reached down and brushed strands of Shoko's auburn hair away from her eyes.

"You remind me of your mother when she was small," Ayane murmured.

"Really!" Shoko huddled closer to Ayane. "Uncle Hayate told me once that I looked just like her!" Ayane continued to straighten Shoko's hair as she jabbered, "Mother even gave me a yellow ribbon for my hair! But I forgot it."

Ayane looked from Shoko to her gi and back again.

"You should look after things you're loved ones give to you." Ayane brushed the wrinkles from the shoulders of Shoko's kimono.

"I said it was in my room!" Shoko pouted. "I keep it in my special box."

"A special box, huh?" Ayane watched Shoko's expression turn sad.

"Yeah." She looked down at the floor. "My dad gave it to me before he left for Tokyo."

"I see." Ayane put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "My father's gone as well."

"Really?" Shoko turned her face to Ayane.

"Mmmm." Ayane nodded slightly. "But he gave me something that I always keep close. If you want I can let you see it?"

Shoko's expression turned from sadness to curiosity. Shoko followed Ayane to where her gi was folded. Ayane knelt down, reached inside the gi's folds and withdrew a single purple ribbon.

"I had a yellow one like your mother's once, but it broke. Genra, my father, gave me this one to replace it."

Shoko stared down at the ribbon in Ayane's hands as if it were gold.

"It's beautiful," Shoko whispered

Ayane looked from Shoko's wild hair to the ribbon and sighed.

"If you're very careful," Ayane moved behind Shoko, "and promise to take good care of it, I'll let you wear it just for tonight."

Shoko whipped her body around to look at Ayane, excitement bubbling over her once again. "Can I?" she almost shrieked.

"Only if you promise to behave, and not to go anywhere near the Hajin Mon compound without my permission." Ayane watched the girl struggle with the thought. Then she looked at the ribbon, and finally nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Ayane turned Shoko's face away from her and gently tied the ribbon around Shoko's hair. "Now remember your promise." Ayane looked hard at Shoko who nodded in return. Standing up, she hurried the girl out of her room. Kasumi met the two in the hall. She looked shockingly at the ribbon in Shoko's hair, then at Ayane's free flowing locks.

"It's just a ribbon!" Ayane grumbled as she passed her startled half-sister. Kasumi's face broke out into a huge smile as she followed the two to dinner.

The mood at dinner was solemn. Only Shoko seemed unaffected by the slight tension in the room. She had an unending stream of facts about her friends, her life in the village as well as the people and places about her. The three adults ate quietly, letting her chatter fill the empty space. The food was almost gone and plates were cleared from the table before Shoko finally wore out and drifted off to sleep on the floor. Kasumi picked up her sleeping daughter and left to put her to bed. Hayate excused himself but returned a moment later carrying a small copper tea pot and three round tea cups. With just the two of them in the room, Ayane found herself able to relax a little.

"It's been some time since we've had tea." Hayate poured the green liquid into the cups.

"Yes, O'Sensei Hayate." Ayane saw the sharp look Hayate shot at her. "Brother." She smiled, picking up her tea and blowing the steam away. "Your presence has been missed." Hayate sipped from his glass.

"From what I saw in the village tonight I think the villagers welcomed my absence more than missed it."

Hayate slammed his glass down hard on the table. Ayane calmly continued to sip her tea.

"That is a lie!" Hayate growled "Let any man stand before me and claim otherwise!"

Ayane gently placed her cup on the table, resting one hand on top of his. "As you would have it." Taking her hand away she waited for Hayate to regain his composer. "It grows late and we have other things we must discuss." Ayane watched Hayate pick up his cup and nod for her to continue. Ayane stared down at her own cup, observing the clear green tea within. "There is word that they have returned."

"They?" Hayate, his cup to his lips, paused in mid sip.

"The black spiders." Ayane saw a tremor in her tea.

"Black spiders?" Kasumi entered the room, a concerned look on her face. Taking her place at the table, she ignored her tea and concentrated on her half sister.

Ayane looked to Hayate and, seeing him nod again, sighed heavily before continuing.

"The Black spider ninja clan is one of many responsible for the annihilation of most of the Hayabusa Dragon clan." Ayane closed her eyes, the memory of those terrible days forced upon her.

"Ryu Hayabusa ended their threat years ago." Hayate muttered.

"Not so." Ayane shook her head slowly. "They were not dispensed with, as most believe. Just driven underground. I reported this to Genra upon my return to the clan."

"If they were such a danger, why didn't the Hajin Mon take action? Kasumi's angry look bore into Ayane.

"They decided to take no further action. A poor choice." Ayane returned her half sister's challenge. "At the time, there were more pressing concerns."

Kasumi's angry expression melted away as she realized that Ayane had been sent away from the village shortly after Hayate's back had been broken. "Forgive me," Kasumi whispered, picking up her tea.

"We will continue this discussion in the morning," Hayate announced, looking from one of his sisters to the other.

"Waiting until morning will not make what I have to say go away," Ayane pushed the subject. "I did not plan on remaining the night."

"But you will if I ask it." Hayate put his cup down, looking directly at Ayane.

"Is this a request or an order?" Ayane's red eyes narrowed.

"A request, for now." Hayate matched her gaze. "Don't force me to change it to an order."

"Hayate, Ayane!" Kasumi tried to intercept the war she could see brewing.

"As you would have it, O'Sensei." Ayane stood. "I'm going to bed." Anger shadowed Ayane's face.

"Ayane, please stay," Kasumi urged. "Perhaps we could talk of other things?"

"Good evening!" Ayane waited for Hayate's nod before leaving the room. Kasumi watched her brother do the same shortly after. Leaving Kasumi alone to sip her cold tea, and worry.


	4. Chapter 4

A light mist had begun to fall by the time Ayane reached her room

A light mist had begun to fall by the time Ayane reached her room. Her temper moved like a tide within her. Slowly she slid back the door panel, slamming it shut hard behind her. She almost ripped her kimono off kicking it to the side. Taking a deep breath she unhurriedly walked over to her Gi gradually reclothing her self. When she was certain everything was in its proper place Ayane, walked to the open balcony of her room. A light mist began to fall as she looked out over the inner court yard of the Tenshin temple. Her anger cooled slightly as she listened to the impending storms approach.

"Do not force me to change it to an order." Hayates words floated back into Ayanes thoughts. Her hands clenched the rail of her balcony as her temper reignited.

"I love you my brother but sometimes you can be such a fool!" Ayane growled. "The Black Spider Clan is on the move! This is no time to be playing happy family!"

Taking a deep breath Ayane swung herself over the rail of the balcony and landed silently on the grounds below. She had all but told Hayate she would remain here for the night. That did not mean she must stay in her room. As long as she was within the walls of the temple grounds then she wasn't really disobeying Hayates request, Right? Besides she need time to cool her temper before she could think clearly of what to do next. Genra had always scolded her on her lack of control when it came to her temper. The thought of her mentor and father figure brought on darker emotions. Mixing with her anger it put her in an even more threatening mood, all the more reason to find a quite place to meditate.

Ayane moved as if she were one with the night itself. She shook her head in disgust as she past by one patrol after another. None felt even a glimmer of her presence. By the time she reached the gardens of the temple she was seriously considering beating the next patrol half to death just to teach them a lesson. Moving among the flower she felt her dark mood drift away. Sitting down on a small bench she began to slow her breathing and enter the first stages of meditation.

Shoko bolted to an upright position. A fear that she had forgotten something very important raced around in her mind. She quickly looked around the room seeing nothing out of place. Then something soft brushed the back of her neck.

"Ayanes ribbon!" The thought boomed in her mind. "She had forgotten to return Ayanes ribbon!" jumping out of bed Shoko threw on her night robe and hurried to her aunts room. Seeing the lights still on she took a moment to catch her breath. Then kneeling down she rapped lightly on the door frame. No answer. She tried again. Silence. Summoning up her courage Shoko slid the door open a small way. She peeked in to find the room empty.

"Maybe she went home?" Shokos thoughts turned gloomy. But no the demon mask Ayane had worn when Shoko had first met her was on the dressing table. Creeping into the room Shoko inched her way to the balcony. She was just in time to see a purple shadow moving off towards the flower garden at the back of the temple. With a mischievous smile Shoko slid down the post to the ground below. She gently untied the ribbon from her hair and was about to follow Ayane when a strange voice froze her in place.

"You're Shoko, right?"

Shoko had enough time before they grabbed her to see the two ninjas in strange dark gi's. As one of them tied her arms and legs Skoko did the only thing she could think of, she screamed as loud as her could. Something heavy hit her in the back of the neck and the world went black.

Ayanes eyes shot open at the sound of Shokos scream. Moments later the ground shook as several loud explosions sent fire balls into the air from the outer village. Ignoring the cry's of alarm Ayane ran in the direction of the scream she'd heard. More explosions rocked the ground as she ran towards the temple. She turned a corner just in time to see two black clad ninjas run in the direction of the north gate. They looked to be carrying something about the size and shape of a child.

"Black spiders!" Ayane hissed as she took off after them.

The light mist had turned into rain by the time Ayane reached the north gate. The two black spiders were just breaking the north gate lock. Seeing Ayane the one with the bundle drew out a small throwing knife and poked his cloth bound package.

"Come any closer and she die!" The Black spider poked his hostage again.

"Hurt the girl," Ayanes vice was like a razor as she spoke "and I'll hunt you both down and torture you in ways that will make you think hell is a happy place!"

"The girls safe for now," The Black spider tapped his blade against Shokos wrappings. "You would be Ayane right?"

"And if I am." Ayane assumed a fighting stance.

"I have a message for you. If you want the girl back then come to the Shinken demon shrine by midnight tomorrow. And don't be late. Someone is waiting anxiously to meet you."

"Shoko!" A red and blue blur appeared out of no ware. Ayane moved with all the speed she could muster. Garbing Kasumi before she could reach the two ninjas and holding her fast.

"A wise choices." The ninja holding Shoko nodded to Ayane. "Remember what I said." With that the two disappeared through the gate into the night.

"You Bitch!" Kasumi screamed as she struggled to get free. "They took my Shoko! Let me go!"

"No," Ayane held her half sister fast. "Not until you calm down and think straight."

"What's to think about!" Kasumi raged. "They have my daughter and I'm going to get her back!"

'Not like this." Ayane kept her voice calm and level. "If you go now you may reach them but what then? All you will accomplish is to get yourself hurt or killed along with Shoko."

How would you know?" Kasumi twisted free of Ayanes grip, slapping her soundly across her face. "All you've ever done is bring shame and trouble to our clan! And now you let two ninjas make off with my daughter! How could you know anything!"

"Because," Ayane looked her sister in the eyes. "I did the same thing once. I attacked Radu the night her came to our village, Remember? I attacked in anger not thinking of anyone ells. That was also the night Hayate had his back broken trying to protect me." Ayane gripped Kasumis shoulders. "Do you want to see Skoko hurt or killed because you rushed off unprepared?"

Kasumi suddenly when limp and dropped to the ground. "But where are they taking her and why?" Tears flowed from Kasumis eyes.

"To Shinken Shrine." Ayane knelt down infront of here half sister. "They took her hoping I'd follow."

"You?" Kasumi shook her head violently. "Why you?"

"I don't know." Ayanes paused as if trying to hold something back. Clearing her voice she tipped Kasumis face up so she could look into her eyes again. "We are going to get Shoko back."

Kausmi blinked a confused look on her face. "We?" She whispered.

"We must prepare first." Ayane helped kasumi to her feet. We have little time and much to do."

Kasumi collected herself and looked hard at Ayane. The two suddenly seemed to be of one mind. It was as if all the pain and hate each had felt for the other had been blown away. And the two siblings who had when fishing one summer afternoon so many years ago had never changed. Kasumi reached out her hand and Ayane grasped it. And as the rain fell around them both nodded agreement and spoke in unison.

'We'll get Shoko back together!"

To be continued….


End file.
